


Anointed

by nochick_fics



Category: Death Note
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon - Anime, Canon Divergence, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikami meets his god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anointed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 2/9/12 for snarry_fan7.

After much hesitation, Mikami carefully stepped into the hotel room and closed the door.  His eyes darted nervously about the dimness, and when he finally spotted the shadowy figure standing in the far corner, his heart swelled in his chest and it was all he could do not to drop to his knees and weep with joy.  Although the meeting had been carefully orchestrated by Takada, up until now Mikami was still unconvinced that Light Yagami, his master, his  _god_ , would actually deign to appear before him.

“God?” he whispered tentatively, as if the very sound of his voice was a potential affront. 

“Mikami.”  The dark outline of an arm beckoned to him.  “Come to me.”

Mikami did as he was instructed, lowering his head as he approached and feeling grossly unworthy of the rare privilege that had been bestowed upon him.  The entire world worshipped Kira but to see him like this, to have the honor of knowing the human behind the deity both humbled and awed Mikami beyond words.  His entire life, his purpose for being, his tiring and endless pursuit of justice, all of it was for the sake of this moment.

He moaned as a hand came to rest upon his shoulder and then he _did_ drop to his knees, far too overcome to stand any longer.  Light slowly trailed his fingers along Mikami’s neck and cupped his jaw, and tilted the man’s head upward. Mikami, who was already trembling under Light’s touch, whimpered as he looked upon the face of his god for the first time, slightly veiled in the lack of light but still visible. 

And he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

“Oh, God…” 

“I chose well when I chose you, Mikami,” Light said as he traced his thumb along his subject’s chin.  “I’m very proud of you.”

Mikami fervently pressed his cheek against Light’s palm.  If the young man had demanded his life right then and there, he would have given it happily.  He wanted to please Kira, in every possible way that a person could please his master, and when he risked another glance into Light’s eyes, he saw the answer to a question that he hadn’t dared to ask.  Permission being granted.  Favor. 

He had never touched another man before, but this was no ordinary man.  Mikami did not think of himself as a sexual being; for him there was neither gay nor straight nor anything in between.  However, this was not about something as rudimentary as sex.  He was not unzipping Light’s pants with shaking hands, pulling them down, and grabbing onto his cock as a means of achieving his own satisfaction, save for the satisfaction of demonstrating his endless devotion.  Parting his lips and taking Light in, _all_ the way in, much to the protest of his throat, was no different to Mikami than the partaking of sacrament.  His intentions were not sullied in the least as Light weaved his fingers through his lush black hair and proceeded to fuck his mouth with deep and deliberate thrusts.  And eventually, when Light pulled away with a hiss and stroked himself to completion, spurting warmth across Mikami’s expectant face, Mikami felt nothing remotely resembling lust.  Instead, he felt baptized.   
  
_Anointed._

He watched silently as Light tucked himself back into his pants, his face wet and dripping with his master’s blessing.  The young man smiled warmly at him, if a bit tiredly now, and he took a seat on the large sofa in the middle of the hotel room. 

“Wash up and join me, Mikami,” Light said, flipping on the nearby lamp and illuminating the surrounding space.  “We have much to discuss.”

“Yes, God.” 

Mikami discreetly swept his tongue along his bottom lip.  He then rose to his feet and walked into the bathroom, swallowing eagerly and committing Light’s taste to his memory.  It was something that he would be able to recall long after he rinsed away the evidence of his actions here tonight, a reminder that he was chosen above all others as Kira’s most loyal and faithful servant. 


End file.
